


My Kind Of Woman

by sweptaway



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, i’m ssso so so sorry, this was a prompt by my best friend (parpar) 😄😄😄
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweptaway/pseuds/sweptaway
Summary: Jackie has a secret surprise for Steven Hyde
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Kudos: 8





	My Kind Of Woman

“God, what should I do for Valentine’s Day?” Jackie thought aloud, nearly frowning. “I want this to be special for Steven, we’ve been together nearly a full two days,” she couldn’t mess this up! Again. Again. Again.

“Make some foot boxers,” Eric suggested, not looking up from his puzzle — which was strategically laid out on the small coffee table.

“I wasn’t asking you, I was asking God.” Jackie nearly snapped, less than amused with his joke. But then .. she thought on it. “Wait; foot boxers?”

“What?”

“You said foot boxers.”

“Oh, no,” finally, Eric looked up, shock on his face. “Oh, no — / did I /?” He was horrified at his own mind. “No, no, you can’t do that.”

“Why not? It’s a good idea.”

Eric shook his head. “I don’t even want to think about what Hyde does with feet.”

“What he does / to / feet,” Jackie nearly swooned, and Eric felt lightheaded.

“God, shut up,”

“No, Eric, I think you’d really like to know —“

“SHUT UP!” Eric squeaked, like normal. “SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP — I won’t talk to you.” He immediately left, even leaving behind his beloved puzzle (which was an intricate photo of Darth Vader, with his large dick swung outwards).

Jackie didn’t care that he left. Now she had a plan.

  
  
  
  


Michael Kelso was always so helpful, always eager to please. He consulted one of his seventeen siblings for help. Of course, it could’ve been awkward — to ask for his relatives help in creating a foot-sized pair of boxers, but he’s Kelso, nothing’s awkward if you’re stupid enough.

So they came into her possession. They were perfect. How could Steven Hyde ever resist her now?

  
  
  
  


There he was. With his stupid fucking beard that she hated because it’s itchy. His dumb sunglasses that she hated because she can’t see his eyes. His dumb jewfro — sorry, afro from his black father. She didn’t hate that bit so much. But yes, she did.

Now all she has to do is wait. Wait until everyone left, until Eric went to bed, and then she’d strike. Come to mama.

  
  
  


And of course, they did eventually leave. It’s a school day! And Eric is Eric, he goes to bed earlier than he needs to, so Kitty can tuck him in of course. 

“Because he’s still a virgin at heart,” Kelso laughed. Kelso was then chased out of the basement by Hyde, who aimed to tackle him. He stopped dead in his tracks — Kitty told him to stop, so he stopped. Naturally.

But Hyde returned down to the basemen, raising an eyebrow at Jackie. “Aren’t you going home?”

She only shook her head and smiled as innocently as she could, sitting up straighter on the duct-taped couch. “I like it right here,” Jackie said, and raised her legs, crossing them up on the table, the dick portrait of Darth Vader long gone. “I think you will too.”

He wore a straight face. That’s the one face he ever wore. “I sure hope so,” he said, monotonely. “Since this is kind of my house.”

“No, Steven—“ Now, Jackie pouted. She put her legs down, and took off her shoes. Behold; the foot boxers. Her feet returned to the tabletop.

Now his eyes were drawn to her glorious, beautiful feet. They were stunning, breathtaking. Her toenails were painted to perfection. This was the sexiest sight he’d ever seen in his life, and he knew a thing or two about sexy things. His sunglasses fell off from how sexy they were. That’s the shock he felt.

“You’re kidding,” Hyde gasped in exasperation, sitting beside her and caressing her foot as Jackie shook her head. He planted a kiss on the top, his beard scratching her skin. 

“I hate your beard,”

“I hate you,”

And then the deed was done. They had sex, all started by a foot. The limb of love.


End file.
